Fatal Lullaby
by Risika Redfern
Summary: Darcy Lewis becomes a shit good agent. But one day, Fury gives her a 'present' and she is in charges to be a babysitter of Avengers. Yeah, the problem is she had a thing for one of them and infamous Winter Soldier. Well, nobody told that life was easy. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue Nevermore

So, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes you could find in here. If you can recommend me a good Beta I will be very grateful. Ok, so basically it's my first long fic in English. It is just an Introduction to a main plot. Don't worry it won't be long. I would be happy to read your revives.

Prologue

Nevermore

"_Life is__one huge__swamp.__And__then you die__.  
__Yeah, would like to. _

_Darcy Lewis posted on Twitter."_

"LEWIS!"

Darcy Lewis aka Cayenne (Tony Stark's nickname after he discovered that she and Pepper are actually cousins) looked up from the documents laying on her desk to saw the door of her boss office opens with loud THUMPS. There were a few things that could make Director Fury that mad. She quickly checked in her mind everything that may be her fault, but there was nothing. So it leaves, Tony or just particularly The Avengers Initiative.

"Yes, boss? Should I kill Tony after I get to Tower or just let Pepper know to kill him now?"

"It's not Stark!"

"Then what is the problem boss man? "ok, she may be the poli-sci student but for the fuck's sake she never gets the skill of reading humans mind.

She was good in reading faces, behaviors or habits. Sometimes Darcy was sure that Fury, just like Coulson could see what others has in mind. However, she kept those suspicions for herself. More of habit than needed she straighten her suit jacket and looked calmly on her boss. She had changed since the day she was a little intern working with oh so famous Doctor Foster. Her supposed to be "friend" just kicked her out as soon as she got the S.H.I.E.L.D.' scientists, just like Coulson promised to Thor. In a matter of second Darcy was homeless, almost without money. It was then, when S.H.I.E.L.D. got her under their protection. She spent almost year and half on hard training, because Coulson wanted her to be on duty as soon as possible. Now that does not matter.

"Why, and better it will be a damn good reason, you said "no" to take care of The Avengers Initiative?" Fury was pronouncing each word very carefully and clearly, just like he was talking to a child.

So, this was w problem. Darcy just took aside some papers and threw her short dark hair through her arm. She really dislike the idea of making a bun, so she just cut them above her arms and let them fall free. She was not looking as good as Maria Hill or God help, the Black Widow. The girls took one huge calming breath and answered in the same tone. "I don't want to deal with more Foster drama, than I already have boss. I'm tired of it".

"Tell me you are kidding Agent Lewis, because I thought you said that you back off from task that is perfect for you just because you don't want to fail anybody, right?" _When he said it like that it really sounds pathetic_, Darcy thought. "Please, remind me Agent Lewis, but if I am not mistaken it was you who got to Vienna without my orders and support of the team, to save Barton and Romanoff asses, right?"

"Yes, sir" she mumbled under her nose. She really had to fight with a scowl which crept on her face. She always thought that they never stop reminding it to her. Ok, it was stupid, but she is Darcy Lewis aka Cayenne, permanent idiot, who would sacrifice her own life for the people she like (love was too big word) and getting seriously injured. And here is the place where, she should mention that usually she will get more pain after saving those people. Well, Natasha and Clint just ordered her to never do it again, not so bad, in her opinion. She was just a stupid, impulsive kid and she knows it very well. Pepper always said it was her advantage. Her cousin was more like a sister to her and sometimes Darcy has a feeling that she was blind to her defects.

"So, what we will do is that. You will go to Agent Coulson and tell him that you will handle them. Then you will go to Tower and I will give you a week off to sort you shit out. I don't want to see you until Monday on the debriefing at 10 a.m. Got it Lewis?" oh, now she had to do it, no matter if she like it or not. _Great, more time with Tony fucking Stark. Lucky Me!_ Now she scowled but prepares herself to go, just like she was ordered. Only an idiot would argue with Nick Fury, especially if he had this look on face. "Thank you sir, for your most gracious offer" Darcy spat sarcastically.

"Cayenne! I heard you accepted Coulson's offer!"

That was first words she heard after she went out form elevator. Sometimes, it was almost impossible to believe that Tony was older than she. Darcy just kicked off her heel and went to kitchen where Doctor Banner hand her his green tea. Normally, she would prepare herself a big cup of coffee, but now... "It will be a good day if I don't kill him" she moaned after she sat close to Bruce. "Bad day?" he asked. "Something very similar to it. Don't worry. I will not blow it on you all. Well maybe on Tony and on Clint if I found him" Darcy replied with a sheepish grin on her face. "What did I do and don't remember doing?" asked Barton as he entered the kitchen.

"You did nothing. It was Fury, Coulson and Tony. I just need someone to spar with. Figured out that you would want to. Natasha out, so it's not like a can call her and ask." She replied coming to man to hug him. She just can't help how she feels about him. Clint was... was a drug to her. However, she doesn't like to mess their friendship so she just keep it cool.

"Ok, spill girl. What big bad black do to you?"

"You remember the day I told you and Tash that they want me to be a babysitter to you all?"

"Yeah. I even had a scar"

"Yep. So I declined the offer, but Fury made me change my mind"

"Poor little Darcy" she threw her cup on Tony without looking in his direction. It was not like she was complaining. She really likes most of them. Well, it was hard not to like for example Steve, with his sweet smile and attitude toward ladies. It was just the fact that she will have to make contact with Eric and Jane... Darcy wanted to forget about everything that connected with those two. She now has a new family. NO! She just gets over her issues and she will not allow her memories to destroy what she had now. "You know Tony... I can now order you around" she smiles at the look on his face.

That was priceless. Bruce and Clint stared laughing as well, and even Pepper, who came not a minute ago, join them. Sometimes, she and Tony was so similar... it was scary. "Well, I figured out that I can be an Avengers' babysitter, but I should Phil about pay rise because of Tony".

They were laughing again when Steve joined them. As long as Darcy knows him, and believes her it was not so long, he never was so happy. Instantly, they looked at him and waited. "Guys, I wanted you to meet someone" he beamed.

From behind his back stepped a dark haired man. Darcy was quite sure she saw his face somewhere. Well, stop being an Agent, Lewis, she reprimanded herself. He was a nice piece of man. Maybe as handsome as Barton, but he was still somehow covered in shadows. It reminded her about Tasha a little.

"Let me introduce you all to old friend of mine. Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes. Those are The Avengers Initiatives"

Oh fuck! She was already in one fuck out love with not available man, it seems so karma was a bigger bitch than Darcy thought. Because right in front of her, was standing the man she fell in love in Vienna. _Please, just kill me_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 1 Silent Moon

Author note:

So, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes you could find in here. If you can recommend me a good Beta I will be very grateful. Ok, so basically it's my first long fic in English. I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but action will be better in next one. Hope you will still like it.

_There were three main things that Darcy Lewis learnt about her team:_

_Never left Tony and Bruce unsupervised_

_Keep Captain America and Thor away from technology stuff_

_Never drink with Natasha Russian vodka_

Chapter 1

Silent Moon

Darcy almost never gets a hangover. Apparently, it should just teach her to never let herself be taken by Black Widow to a bar. She tossed on the bed to keep the sun out of her face, which was kind of frustrating. She felt like shit and didn't remember why. Next thing she knew was the water that was splashed on her head without warning. She screamed and quickly put her body out of bed. However, she forgot that while she had a hangover, her coordination became less…. Needed by her body, let just say. She looked with hint of anger on the idiot that allowed him or herself to be soooo funny, and…. _Fuck!_ She really has a hangover if she didn't remember why she was in a room with Natasha. _A way to keep it classy, Lewis_. She mentally shrugged and put her hands on hips. Natasha was looking good. Well, better than her for sure. So, last thing Darcy remembers was getting some of whiskey, which Tony kept hidden in case Pepper confiscated other goods. "Come on Lewis. We don't have much time and many things to do, so you will go and clean yourself, then wear what I put for you in bathroom and then off we go!" ok, nobody argues with Natasha when she is using that tone. Darcy still remembers her first day of training with famous Black Widow… one of junior agents wanted to show his friends that he was better than Widow…. That was unforgettable moment of Darcy's life, and if she was not mistaken, then this guy was put on coffee duty for the rest of his career. So, Lewis just went quickly to bathroom, as she was ordered.

The clothes Natasha made her to wear…. Let's say that she would never choose this. She looked in the mirror and barely recognizes herself; she put a short black mini skirt that clad to her tights just like second skin, dark top-shirt and translucent black shirt on that. _That girl was quite sexy, even without make-up, but her hair…_, Darcy thought to herself. But something still bothers her; this was not her normal style. Even the size was not the same Darcy remembers. She was never the same size as Pepper, but apparently now she is. One thing to be proud of. Well, when she was thinking about the day before, she started to understand why she drunk herself into oblivion. "I swear I will never drink Tony's hidden alcohol" she mumbled as she came to kitchen. The red-head was sitting on one of bar chairs and she was reading some magazine. "So tell me, why you get drunk and forget to invite me?" she asked casualy. "You sound like Tony" was a short reply that makes Natasha show Darcy one of her murderous looks. "Ok, so the story is that I'm sexually frustrated and I need to get laid, but the problem is that those guys I wanted to screw are together and others are lost in comparison with those two. So I work in gym, but yesterday I had enough and ended with alcohol. Happy now?" she explained angrily as she grab one toast.

"One more question. Who are those "guys"?" asked the spy with hint of amusement in tone, but blank face. One good thing, that Natasha doesn't know who they are. If Tasha don't know, then others as well. That was a small victory on Darcy account, but she knew that it will no longer be like this. She mumbled something quietly. "Sorry, didn't catch that" Darcy would give her that Black Widow caught what she said but she wanted to rack Darcy a little more. "Clint and Bucky" she said at loud.

"Good. Now we gonna go to HQ for your new uniform, this one is too big, and then Pepper give me one of Tony's credit cared to buy you some new clothes, although I suggest buy whole new wardrobe." And with that Natasha makes her day a living hell.

When they finally came back to Tower Darcy discovered that all of her old clothes had been thrown away. _Ok, keep it cool Darce_, she ordered herself. She put new clothes on their place, just like new cosmetics. It was a good day, even if the Widow kept talking about both objects of her desire. So now, she was not only sexually frustrated but also angry on… she doesn't know on what, but that was no important. Much more important was the fact that, Doctor Foster was here, but she still didn't have "_the pleasure_" to meet her again. One for Darcy, zero for Jane Foster. As always she went down at 6 o'clock, still wearing new clothes: purple strapless dress, that clung to her figure and she still didn't look like slut. One of Natasha's friends teach Darcy how to put more dark make up in which she look good, and her hair…. It was now soft and tamed in curls, maybe not just like Tasha's but something similar.

"Hi Darcy" Bruce always could say when she came, probably just because of her footsteps."We ordered pizza a while ago so…. _Oh fuck_!"

With this one phrase everyone look firstly on Dr. Banner and then at her. She felt uncomfortable under their watchful gaze, so she just came to very stoic Natasha. _Play it cool Lewis. Nothing changes_. Yeah, she was a bad lair, as long as she was lying to herself. "Hey everyone" she greeted them, and her voice was much calmer than she would give herself a credit for. "You did something with… and…" Steve gave a wave of hand to her clothes and hair. "Yeah, those old become bit too big for me"

She carefully looked in direction of Clint and Bucky. Both were looking at her, and both have mouth opened like they could not believe in what they saw. She giggled and looks at Natasha giving her a quick hug and quite "thank you". Maybe, after all it was not so bad decision? Dinner was quite pleasant, because Bruce and Steve con not stop form giving her compliments about how good she looks. It was quite addictive, but the best was when Tony came.

"Pep I need coffee" he demanded without looking from some papers. One problem, Pepper was out; she had a business meeting or something like that. It wasn't unusual for Tony to act like that, so they just ignored that. Truth to be told, some of them (Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Bruce) to it just to annoyed billionaire more, others (Darcy, Steve and Pepper) don't want to waste nerves on Tony's remarks. "Where the hell is Pepper? And what you do to Darcy?" he demanded after understanding that his CEO was nowhere to seen. "Dear Mr. Stark I'm right here" she sing sang sweetly. For fifteen minutes he was just looking with blank face. Darcy cannot stop herself from ordering JARVIS to send the video of speechless Tony Stark to Coulson. That was unforgettable moment in Avengers Tower. But when Tony become himself again, he spun around and warn all single man (mostly all of them who were in room) with words: "Keep your hands away or Pepper gonna kill me" and go upstairs.

"Well, that was…." Steve stopped looking for right word.

"The day when your opinion about Tony was changed?" Bucky almost never speak, only when he felt like he need to.

Pepper brought with her a few bottles of Russian vodka, so Natasha, her and Darcy ended in her room. Somehow, Darcy forgets that she had one hangover, and had a bad mood. Or maybe it was just an alcohol? Well, nevertheless, they make her drunk again. What was interesting, she still remembered what happened a night before. The problem was that now Pepper knows how pathetic she was. _Really, a way to keep it classy Lewis_, she replayed what she said yesterday. But what happened the next day was….. Well, something she never suspected.


	3. Chapter 2 Eternal Ice

Author note:

1 So, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes you could find in here. If you can recommend me a good Beta I will be very grateful. Ok, so basically it's my first long fic in English. Hope you will still like it.

2 Every title of the chapter is taken from the Adrian von Ziegler music, which I think is quite suitable for Darcy mood.

To all readers:

All of you, who fav my fic: THANK YOU! You are the best, and I hope you will still love it. It was a big surprise that anyone liked this, but maybe I should give me more credits.

Witch08- I'm sorry I couldn't update quicker but I have a thing to solve at my university. It takes some time, but here is a new chapter hopes you like it. I try to improve and write more chapters before hand to just update them, when I start my next year.

MystereKitsune- She was the first one to give me a review. I agree with you, poor Darcy. I know I'm bad^^. I'm glad you like my story. Consider this chapter as a thank-you gift from me.

Chapter 2

Eternal ice

It was one of those days when Darcy hated everything. She was still sexually frustrated, almost didn't catch enough sleep and had a mass of paperwork to do. If it was not enough, Stark has succeeded in blowing up another workshop and she had to explain it to Fury, which was not cool. Yesterday, she walked on Clint and Bucky in position she would rather never see. Seeing how Hawkeye gives a hickey of a time to Winter Soldier was one of things she can't put up with. Especially, since she would like to fuck both of them.

Agent Lewis didn't have many rules, but there was one, she would never break. "Never break someone relationship, no matter how much you desire it" was her father's motto. She sighs, and walks out of the elevator. She did only go for about two meters form it when the AI said "Miss Lewis? I'm sorry to disturb you, but Agent Coulson request your attention on a debriefing with Avengers" _Yeah, Darce you can dream about taking the bath_. She curse quietly, but nodded her head giving JARVIS the only answer she had. "Where should I look for him JARVIS?" she asked when she put papers in her apartment. "Agent Coulson I waiting for you on the last floor in common room, Miss Lewis" This time, she just took the stairs to get there. As she suspected no-one was near. It's not like they have anything better to do. If she was not mistaken, Captain was in gym (as always), Bruce was building something (she really don't want to know about) with Tony, Natasha was at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a god know reason, and Pepper took Clint, Bucky and Thor out to buy some new clothes. "You want to see me Da…. I mean Agent Coulson?" she quickly corrected herself. "We aren't at work Darce, you can talk to your old father as you like" he remind her with little smile.

It was years since, she had a time spare with her dad. Seriously, you would ask how it was even possible? Well, her mother, Case Lynn Lewis was a student when she met a soldier. The main problem of Case Lynn was that she had a thing to uniforms. Her parents quickly got married, and then they were expecting the baby. However, her mum turned to be someone else, than her dad married. So, after her birth, they got divorced, and Darcy lived for all her life with her grandmother. Coulson was a good father, even if he was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. What about her mother? Darcy was quite sure she was somewhere in Paris with her husband number 6, or was it 7? Besides that, Case Lynn was trying to be in her only child life as much as possible. But seriously, she gets on better with her dad. Similar work, life expectation and others things.

"Ok, so what was so important that you wanted to talk and it couldn't wait till Saturday for our usually father-daughter time?" she may be always curious about things she should never even imagine, but hey she was Coulson after all (maybe not in legal point of view).

"You should tell me. Darce, almost half of our staff is terrify when they had to give you some papers. Pepper tried to explain it to me but she said something about, and here I quote, "her sex life in which I'm sure you are not interested" he made a quotation marks with his fingers outlined in harmony with his words.

"I know I should kill her and Natasha" Darcy muttered under her breath. "Ok dad. One, Pepper should stick to her own problems, two, yes, it is connected with my sex life, and three, I deny discussing it with you!"

Phil was looking at her for a moment, and Darcy could understand why he was so good in interrogation. Jesus, she was never so nervous about anything during her conversation with her own dad. "Who should I kill?" this question takes her by surprise which was quite well shown on her face. Her father never takes a part in her own life and feelings problem. He sticks to the philosophy _"Let-her-do-her-own-mistakes-and-then-try-to-solve-it-on-her-own",_ which was a good one. "I love that you still want to protect me daddy, but I'm a hell good agent, and I know what I have to do" she answer carefully choosing words. "And by saying "I know what to do" you mean?"

"Forgetting"

"Well, we The Coulsons are good in that one Darce" something in her father's voice makes her think that he was in some kind of pain. However, she didn't feel like she had a right to ask about it.

"Cayenne!" Tony hyper cheery voice made her regretted her decision to go down and have a normal breakfast with everyone. She suspected that he didn't sleep at all, so it meant he was in that mood when he had to blow most of things.

"Tony for God's sake it is like" she checked her watch "Five a.m. should you not be in bed?"

"No, I made a bet with Barton" _oh great_ "that I will not sleep for two week"

She turned to look at object of her sexual frustration number one, and use her best death glare, which by the way was quite scary. Pluses working so close with Director Fury and Agent Coulson. He made a fake innocent smile, while playing with Bucky metal's arm fingers. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to Siberia this instant" she said through clenched teeth. "Because you love me?"

"Pep?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like this vase? Cause I will be more than happy to throw it into Barton" the object was not beautiful but if everyone was not mistaken it was a gift from one of people Tony work with. "Feel free to use it" said Pepper after checking what vase she had in mind. Before she could do anything Bucky got up, and …. Put her on table placing himself in between her legs. "It's not like you would not want us both in your bed Lewis" he whispered into her ear. That was most she could take. Maybe he was stronger, maybe she was too childish, but it was enough. She uses her little strength, and throws him on the fridge. "Never do that again agent Barnes" she said coldly and look at Tasha. The red-head just sneak her arm around younger woman waist, carefully guiding her away from her.

"I hate them" Darcy could not control her voice, and that was reason why Natasha heard tears in it. _Yeah, keep lying Darcy and maybe someone will believe you_. She put her head on the spy shoulder.

"I had a plan" the Russian spy said slowly looking in her brown eyes with concentration.

"I'm listening"

"What are your feelings about the mission "Get Barnes and Barton jealous", huh?"

"If it means much pain for those two, I'm in" Darcy was not the one to forgive easily, besides they deserve it.

"Count me in as well" they heard Pepper voice, which could be only define as a mischievous.

So, what do you think? And any suggestions what should the Three Awesome Women of Avengers do?


	4. Chapter 3 Lifeclock

Author note:

So, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for all the mistakes you could find in here. If you can recommend me a good Beta I will be very grateful. Ok, so basically it's my first long fic in English. Hope you will still like it.

Every title of the chapter is taken from the Adrian von Ziegler music, which I think is quite suitable for Darcy mood.

I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update quicker but now in my University they gives us so much work that I'm happy when I get 8-hour long sleep. As a matter of fact, I now have exams but somehow I found some time to write this. I'm not very pleased with this chapter but, hopefully next will be better.

Hope you like it still! And thanks all of you who put my story into their favorite or to follow.

Chapter III

Lifeclock

"LEWIS!"

Darcy held her head above her pillow blinking rapidly. It was not common for her to get up at (she quickly glanced at her amazingly unbreakable watch) 8 am while she had one of very few free days. What in the name of the mother of coffee has happened? the girl wondered. Carefully, she considered her (two only) options:

1 don't give a shit and go back to sleep- possible effect: she will sleep for a couple of minutes more- possible hazardous effects: one very pissed redhead assassin and very much pissed amazingly clever cousin for sure will be looking for her- comment: No-shit-option to happened

2 get up and check what is going on- possible effect: she will get her knickers in a knot- possible hazardous effect- she (Darcy) will try to kill somebody before the lunch- comment: Why the fuck it is my life?!

Although she sometimes admits that she loves this job, it didn't mean that they can destroy her peaceful day of chilling out. For the future reference: the process of chilling out was very important in Darcy Lewis life and she can be very, very rude when…. Well, you can get the reference now, don't you? Anyway, she got up, almost tripping because of the combat shoes she left near her bed, grabbed first possible pair of jeans and put them under her night dress. She knew that she should tell Fury to give her a rise or some fringe benefits for this work. But no, Pepper has to stop her in the middle of her epic speech.

"JARVIS? Can you tell me what the hell happened? It hasn't meant everything since I went sleep but like last 15 minutes or so?" she yawned going to the lift.

"Well Miss Lewis, let's put it that way, if I were you I would go quicker or you will be explaining to agent Coulson why you all have a dead men's body in common area" the British voice without body sound quite amazing.

She cursed a couple of times during little trip she had and almost run from the lift. Usually, the walk from the lift to common room took her 3 or 4 minutes, depending on the situation and with how she was, but today it was only 1,5 minute. She never expected to saw: the redhead assassin with both her guns directed on somebody and one of her knifes in her mouth, Steve was ready to fight using his very own hands, Thor slightly bouncing his hammer, Tony with quite pissed off look on his face, after all without his suit he was a little helpless. Bruce as a matter of fact was standing in the right corner of the room, but from the look on his face Darcy can say that he was ready to change into the Other Guy. What was quite surprising, other than Pepper with the gun in hand or her dad standing there (shouldn't he be in the HQ by now or something?) were Hawkeye and Bucky, who were restraining some guy. Just perfect, Darcy thought, Fury will want very detailed explanation why she wasn't here from the beginning. And if some paparazzi made a picture of this she was so screwed.

"I thought your mums teach you to never offend visitor or guests?" she said lazily putting her hands on her waist.

"My Dear Little Cayenne" started Tony ignoring her snort "You should know by now that we would never allow anybody to sneak under our noses, especially if said person was going to our beloved agent Lewis."

"If I remember correctly it's my day off, so if Fury wants me to talk with somebody, he should call. JARVIS? Can you ask him what the hell he was thinking?"

"I'm afraid Miss Lewis he didn't send this man"

"What the hell?! Lewis, tell them to fuck off or I swear…"

Darcy knows this voice very well, maybe even better than the voice of her own mother. She easily went through the stunned Avanegers and bend down to look in the man's face. The last time she saw him was on his birthday year and half ago.

"Tommy boy?"

"Of course it's me you idiot, Lewis! Who were you expecting my ghost?!" the men, ok maybe still a boy tried to shake Barton and Barnes' hands of him, but only succeeded in tightening the hold.

"Ok guys, let's cool off. Barton let him go." Darcy easily ordered. "And now…" she turned to the Tommy and her eyes told what she was supposed to do now, which warn Pepper and Natasha to step a little further from her. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me 'Lewis'?"

"Ok, I was mad. Sorry I did call you by your surname, but you know me. I'm rather rude when somebody tries to break my arms. By the way who the hell are they to stop me from seeing my best friend?"

"TOM! You complete idiot! They are my friends and they have every right to protect my, but I think they should by now know that I can take care of myself."

"You always were capable of doing that" was mumbled under his breath.

"WHEN DID YOU COME BACK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHERE I AM?! YOU KNOW WHY SCARED I WAS THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU SAID THAT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL OR MAIL OR I DON'T KNOW?!" she took a moment to regain her breath looking at him with fury.

"I'm sorry but you-know-who told me to not contact with you. It was too dangerous, or so he thought. And maybe he was right. Besides I couldn't call you because I was in the hospital? And I woke up like last week from the coma?" he hugged her.

"Still didn't explain from where did you know I live here." She stated still a little angry.

"Lil sis, your mother loves me, so I just have to go to her and ask. By the way, which husband it was?"

"I don't know, I think his name was Patrick or something starting on P' she shrugged.

"I think she called him Andy"

"Aye! Andy Cronwell" Darcy nodded with smile that didn't reach her eyes. Tom just hugged her closer to his body. They were friends since the kindergarten, when they together fought with Jim Porl and won. Tom knew her best, or just as good as her father did, and he knew how she hated her mother for her…. How should she name it? Her mother just changed her men constantly or when she started to feel bored.

"Did something happen since I last saw you?"

"Well, I'm working, they pay quite well, and…. Oh! Wait! Guys come here and meet my best friend Tom Riddle! Yes, the same name like in the _Harry Potter_ but not exactly that bad wizard" Darcy was quickly herself.

'Stop saying that Ry!"

"Stop calling me "RY"!" was her instant reply.

"It's nice to…" started Pepper with Jane (when she got here?).

"Wait! Let's state some facts" Natasha's voice didn't leave room for arguing. "He knows you, you knows him, but he broke into our house and everything is fine? "

"Are you stupid or what Lewis?" asked Bucky which instantly pissed her off.

'One, he is my best friend since forever and if you can bear it then fuck off; two, I thought we establish some rules and one of them was not killing people in house; three, I'm sure he is sorry; four, can we now said that everything is cool?" Darcy was inpatient but as a matter of fact it was because somebody threatens her friend.

"It's a pity that your best friend tried to attack us" said coldly Clint.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Darcy was really pissed now. No one was allowed to say bad things to her friends, and Tom was very important for her. After all he saved her life a couple of times, just like her him.

"This means that if you were smart then you would send him to Fury to attend an investigation where he was "Barton looked like he was ready to put one of his arrows straight in the middle of Tom's heart. This was not happening if Darcy has something to say in that.

"Barton watch you tongue! You won't be talking that way to my fiancé cousin!" Tony was quite angry which was not common. Especially, if he was usually the one to talk that way, but everyone was used to that so…

"It's ok Tony. If you allow me now agent Barton, me and my _best friend_" she put a slight pressure into the phrase- best friend" are going to my room to talk, and only Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Thor and Coulson are welcome to join us" and she just grabbed the dark haired boy hand and yanked him in the direction of lift mumbling curses under her breath.

"You know Barton, she tried to kill one guy who called Tom idiot once. If I were you I would watch my back, cause I don't think Natasha will be willing to watch it for you" with this words Tasha and Pepper followed Darcy and her guest.

They were friends and it was their job to check this guy. Even if Pep knows him, she didn't necessarily trust him.

Ps. One more question, do you think Darcy should ask Tom to help her with her revenge on Bucky and Clint?


End file.
